OBLIVIOUS: Naked Truth - a McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine hears of Steve's latest oblivious encounter...


_Sammy & Ilna - you're the best and Oblivious will always be special to me because it's how we met._

 _REALMcRollers & Readers - Thank you for always showing extra love for Oblivious. It means a lot because it's so close to my heart_

* * *

 **OBLIVIOUS: Naked Truth**

The partners were in Catherine's office at the end of the day. They'd finished debriefing a high profile case and as soon as Lea and the mayor took their leave, Danny Williams' professional demeanor cracked and the detective began chuckling.

The smirking detective rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Okay, debrief over." He gestured at his best friend as all three entered 'Angie's office' from her mother's adjoining door. "Tell Catherine." He full-on laughed at his best friend's scowl. "Before my teeth explode from holding it in."

"Shut up," Steve said as Catherine thanked her assistant and went to get their daughter from her playpen.

Angie remained cooperatively napping as Jen minded her during the debriefing, but sensed the change of tone in the room when Jen said 'bye-bye' to her as her mommy, daddy and godfather entered. She immediately stood to chant, "Mama, up, Mama! Mama, up!" And bounced in place while holding the play pen's rim.

Catherine kissed the little cheek and snuggled Angie for a second as she asked, "So, tell me what's so funny." with a smile.

"Steve, he …" was all he managed before a new wave of laughter overtook him and Danny wiped his eyes. "I … you … your face …" he got out between guffaws.

Steve glowered at his snickering partner and took his daughter from Catherine's arms. She'd snuggled contentedly with her mommy and then made grabby hands at her daddy, as her godfather's uncontrolled laughter made her clap gleefully and begin to giggle.

"EEEEE Daanoo!"

"Do you want to know why Uncle Danno's laughing?" He clapped along with her, making her giggle harder. "Yes, you do. Because you already have a better sense of humor then your father," he snorted. "Baby girl, if only you were old enough to get it …" He tickled her tummy and she hid her face with both hands before taking them away to squeal, 'Ah-oooh!'

"But your mommy will get it." He nodded towards Steve. "Tell her, I need to see her face."

Catherine shook her head at the familiar antics. Whatever had occurred had her curious since Danny found it beyond hysterical.

Steve sighed and kissed Angie, who was patting his cheeks and babbling "ahh ga ama uh Dada."

"So you had a good day, baby girl?" He responded to her babble as though he comprehended every word and she smiled.

"Soooo?" Catherine crossed her arms and tilted her head. "One of you tell me before Danny busts a gut."

"Okay I'll start… we'd gotten the confession from LeBlanc," Danny began after a calming breath. "And like we explained, while she was being processed she offered to roll."

Catherine nodded. She'd assigned the case from the governor's office to the task force and was the liaison. Conrad Opali's girlfriend and partner, Tori LeBlanc, had decided not only was she going to turn state's evidence on her arms dealer lover, but she hinted at offering up their overseas connection in an attempt to shave off the maximum sentence.

"This was right before she gave up their Asian operation?"

"Yes, indeed and she was on a … mission, let's say; when the cagey Ms. LeBlanc offered up more info …" Danny barked another laugh and ignored Steve's glare. "she wanted extra, deal-wise for it and said she'd talk only to… guess who?"

Catherine's eyes lit with understanding as she pressed her lips together to hide her grin.

"Danny?" Steve passed him a wiggling Angie, who was reaching for her Uncle Danno.

"Yes, Steven?" He took the toddler while saying, "Hey, gorgeous," as she grabbed his collar with one hand and patted his cheek with the other.

"Read my lips." He mouthed an expletive so Angie wouldn't repeat it, but couldn't hold back a smile at how his daughter gently touched her forehead to his best friend's.

Catherine rubbed a hand across Steve's back. "Ahh, so the state's witness has McGarrettitis?"

"Which I pointed out when she was staring at him bug-eyed during the arrest," Danny confirmed while bopping a finger on Angie's nose to make her giggle.

"That's … she was not," Steve retorted.

"Don't make me call Chin and Kono to confirm."

"And what? She hit on you during the deal negotiation?" Catherine's brows went up. She'd seen all manner of women make passes at Steve in so many situations, but this had to have a twist to have Danny so amused.

"We didn't actually get to the negotiation," Steve said as he opened the mini fridge, unwrapped a piece of cheese and held it out to Angie. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"I'd say 'hit on' is possibly the understatement of the year." Danny waved a hand and kissed Angie's cheek when she copied the waving gesture before biting into her cheese. "Tell your wife, mister 'you're crazy, she was staring at me during the arrest because she was afraid I'd find the evidence.'" He grinned and placed Angie on her feet, smiling broadly when she toddled at top speed, turned to look at him, then continued to run full tilt into Catherine's legs to say, 'Mama up!' "She was hoping you'd do a full body search."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"What'd she do?" Catherine prompted as she pretended to take a bite of the offered snack from the little fingers. "Mmmm, thank you, now you eat the rest." She refocused on Steve. "C'mon, spill, Commander."

"'Mon 'mon ammm 'mon," Angie chanted.

"Opali was in holding so we had LeBlanc in interrogation-two. I got there and she was …" Steve glanced at Angie, who was perched on Catherine's hip and his voice dropped even though she wouldn't comprehend the word. "Naked."

"Which took all of fifty seven seconds," Danny pointed out. "She was awfully fast." He snorted again and Catherine's eyes widened.

She looked between the partners and said, " _Naked_ , naked?"

Steve's hand raked his hair. "Naked, naked. Marie Gaudy was the guard. She was pushing the dress which was all she was wearing, back at her and LeBlanc was trying to dodge her."

"I got there literally ten seconds after him," Danny explained. "Marie had her restrained and covered up by then, but she said she wanted to _trade_ favors." He grinned again.

"Okay, that one is _definitely_ in the top five." Catherine smiled at Steve. "What exactly did you say?"

"Top five of bat shi…" His eyes flicked to their daughter. "Crap crazy. Said she wanted to trade favors, for chrissakes and wanted me to see the merchandise." He shook his head. "I said if she has information I'll send in Kono. We don't uh.. pay for evidence in any way, manner or form, and…" his eyes crinkled with a smile. "The only _merchandise_ I wanna see, ever, is my wife's."

Catherine grinned and kissed his cheek. "Awww, thank you." He full on smiled and wrapped an arm over her shoulders as she said, "so let's get home…"

"And … okay. Please stop there." His best friend held up a hand.

"Only if you stop cackling like a hyena." Steve smirked.

A grin broke through Danny's mock-annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you and your mommy put up with him," he said to Angie who was leaning towards Steve from Catherine's embrace.

"Ah bah! Dada." The toddler told her Uncle Danno with a giggle as she settled in Steve's arms.

Kissing their daughter, Catherine said, "That's right, baby girl, tell Uncle Danno it's the best job we'll ever have."

She looked between the partners knowing from experience how much teasing broke the tension in what was a hard-won arrest and interrogation - amusingly crazy occurrence or not. Winking at Danny, she squeezing Steve's bicep and grinned. "And that's the naked truth."

# End thanks for reading

 _ **OBLIVIOUS will return**_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
